Jealousy Over All
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Now we all know James is a flirt. But what happens when Kendall sees him. Happy Birthday Kames!


Kendall walked out of the elevator with his 2 besties. Kendall was smiling and laughing but stopped dead in his tracks. Logan and Carlos looked back at Kendall to see the small sweet blond almost in tears. They followed the direction of his stare to see James sitting in a lounge chair with some brown haired fugly smut sitting on his lap. Kendall turned to leave but they stopped him. He looked up at them with the most innocent, sad, heartbroken eyes. It broke thier hearts but also set them off. Kendall wasn't the type to yell or scream or get loud. He'd just run away and cry. _** If**_he'd yell **_or_ **scream, it'd scare the shit outta everyone incvolved. Logan shook his head and was about to say something but was interupted.

" Oh hell, **NO**" Kendall said, voice still as sweet as suger cookies but hard as steel. No crying. Not this time. Maybe later or other times but not now. Kendall walked over to his soon to be ex boyfriend. When the sun rays were blocked, James looked up to see his small rather happy looking boyfriend. James took in his situation.

"Shit" He muttered to himself. Kendall rolled his eyes playfully as if nothing was the matter.

"Hey Jami- I mean James" Kendall said in a really adorable happy voice. All innocent with a tint of confusion. He wasn't gonna show sadness even if he was about to cry in a matter of seconds. No one neede to know that. James caught the name change immediatly. The last time Kendall called James by his real name was when Kendall was nine or ten. Or seven or six years ago. James knew he was in deep shit. He was sooooo screwed in like a 1000 foot ditch. Maybe a hole. just not Kendall's who stood there and kept smiling.

" Hey Kendall" James said as the cum dumpster got off his lap and sat next to him. Kendall felt that familiar lump in the back of his throat but he kept smiling.

"Introduce me to your girlfriend" Kendall said putting on an even braver face. Ja,es shook his head.

" Girlfriend? Kendall, no" James said as futty mick smut slut's face fell.

" James, yes. I gotta...go" Kendall said breaking off as the tears slid down his face. Skanky magee looked confused as the small blond dashed away.

"Shit, I'm screwed. I fucked up royally" James said as he got up leaving the unnames whore behind. James was met by a pissed off Logan and Carlos.

"Guys I-" He was rudely interupted by a knee to his groin. He immediatly sunk down.

"That felt good. Stupid, ugly, monkey lookin son of bitch!" Carlos roeared. James stood up slowly

"The fuck?" James said. Logan shook his head. He was extremely pissed the fuck off.

" Fuck you. Now Kendall- remember him? Your sweet and innocent and extremly adorable boyfriend- is upstairs crying and thinking that slut over there stole you. Now take your punk ass up there and make it better" Logan growled. James looked pissed the hell off as he stepped off the elevator to the second floor. He stepped off and went to thier apartment. He closed the door behind himself and went to Kendall's room. He pushed the door and he heared small and soft whimpers that were muffled. James' heart broke. He sat right next to Kendall.

" Kendall. Baby, please." James begged as Kendall sank deeper into the comforter James had bought him. James touched his shoulder but the small blond moved away. james moved closer to him.

"Sweetheart pun intended) , please. I am so sorry." James said softly feeling a lump at the back of throat. He'd hurt the fragile, sweet, innocent angel. Kendall felt his blanket start to get wet. He came from under his blanket. He saw his older boyfriend... crying? No. Why is he crying? Kendall didn't care. He crawled into James' lap. James was momentarily stunned as to why the blond was in his lap but ne wrapped his arms around him, hulding him close.

" Jamie, please don't cry." Kendall said. James smiled. Kendall's calling him 'Jamie' instead of 'James'. James twisted around so he was looking into y=the blond's eyes.

"Kendall, I am so sorry" James said laying his forehead on Kendall making said blond boy shutter.

"Aren't you chearting on your girlfriend?" Kendall asked. Just because he didn't wanna see his ex- current- Whatever crying didn't mean he was off the hook. James was becoming- was extremly pissed. A little light headed but pissed all the same. James grabbed Kendall by the chin and surged forward, crashing into Kendall's baby soft lips. He forced his tounge into the blond's sweet wet mouth. Kendall squeaked at the brut force that James was using. James pulled away and looked at the slightl- okay very frightened boy in his lap.

"Hell no. I don;t have a girlfriend. Okay I wonder if your a girl sometimes but still. Your my one and only. My baby. You walked up when she sat on me. She got up when you came and after I told her I had you. Baby, I need you. Please don't do this to me." James all but growled. Kendall's eyes were wide, blown with fear, love, forgiveness and confusion- wait he wondered if he was a girl. Really? Him to? Kendall knew now that James was sorry. James pulled Kendall into a searing kiss. James slid his tounge between Kendall's lips and licked at everything. He pulled back and saw that Kendall's eyes were bright with happy again.

" So your not gonna break up with me?" Kendall asked with a happy tone.

" Nope. Never. Your stuck with me 'til, well, forever. No questions about that simple truth" James said. Kendall smiled and got off James' lap when he heard the door slam shut. He exited thier room. Logan and Carlos saw 100,000 mega watt smile plastered on his face and they smiled because the sweet blond was happy again.

" I see you,ve made it better" Logan said smiling at his blond friend. Kendall giggled

"Yeah. We're fine now" James said wrapping Kendall up in his arms. Kendall turned a soft pink color.

"We're great" Kendall said. Carlos, Logan, and James only smiled because Kendall was genuinly sweet. He didn't have a mean bone in his body. He was the sweetest thing they'd all ever meet. He'd always need protecting. Even from James sometimes.

* * *

A/N- This was for Kames Over All for his birthday. *Points to him* SOOOO HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AMAZING PERSON


End file.
